A Vampire Romance Series
by Stargate123456
Summary: Hello all! This is a new story I've come up with. It's my first time trying something like This, despite it being a vampire series it's completely my own story. Though, I will be connecting it to my Outlander story to as the vampire lived through the jacobite rebellion and met my main character from that story a few times. I hope you enjoy! :) It will be a T rating at first. Then M


A Romance Series.

Hello all! I'm writing a new story! I'm still on My Outlander series but in order to make it a romance which I intend to do I have to actually write some romance to see if I can do it well, so I'm gonna give romance a go. Though it can't just be a romance... so this one will be a rather known romance type, a vampire romance. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1. A Hunt Interupted.

The music at the club was so loud that no one could hear anything anyone said unless they yelled to a great degree.

Grace calmly closed her eyes, the music slowly faded to be replaced with heartbeats, the club was packed full of them. Clubs and bars were her favourite places to hunt.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room, contrary to popular belief she wasn't a bloodthirsty monster ready to kill anyone and anything she met, she'd stopped that 100 years ago. Now she chose her prey, with care and condsideration.

Grace finally decided her target when she saw a young man being particularly aggressive towards his girlfriend.

" I told you no!" She could hear him say over the music, " I was just suggesting that we..." the girl was stopped when her boyfriend grabbed her by the arm " and I've said no! We're staying right here!"

" perfect" she thought, he wouldn't be missed, especially by his girlfriend judging by the fear in her eyes.

As she neared her target though she saw someone sat by himself on a stool, he looked about mid twenties, long red hair and bright blue superman t-shirt and blue pants, he didn't look particularly comfortable in his surroundings. Curiosity got the better of her and abandoned her target for the moment to talk to him.

" hey" she said startling him.

" oh...umm... hi" he said nervously, despite herself, and rather out of her usually stoic character, she smiled at him.

" aren't you enjoying it here?" She asked.

" n..no, not really, I've kinda been dragged here by my friends, who are now dancing like idiots to impress various women, well I say impress, if anything they're just acting like fools" he said pointing over to the dance floor.

" what's your name?"

" Edward, though most people just call me Eddie, what's yours?"

" Grace"

" that's a nice name" he said and properly looked at her for the first time, she was beautiful, long flowing brown hair which made her look like some ethereal elf from Lord of the rings, despite it being quite dark in the club he could see she had bright piercing Amber eyes, she wasn't as tall as he was and for a split second all he desperately wanted to do was hold her tightly with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

He shook his head as she smiled at him.

" thank you... so why exactly did your friends force you out here then?"

" oh.. they think I need to get out more, I don't though, to be honest it's not really my scene... more of a book reader than a dancer" he said smiling at her.

At the side she could see her target dragging his girlfriend away.

" your meal is getting away!" Her senses told her but something made her stay and continue listening to the man sat opposite her.

" so you basically did this to shut them up?" Grace asked, and laughed " that's adorable"

Eddie blushed a little and turned to his friends.

" oh... they seem to have gone, I'd best Catch them up, it was nice talking to you" he said grabbing his coat.

" you to" she said as he left.

As Grace exited the club she heard razed voices coming from the alleyway.

" walk away buddy if you know what's good for you!"

" n...no...she...she seems hurt, why are you doing this?"

It was Eddie and her Target.

She turned to see Target bearing down on Eddie, the man's girlfriend was on the floor, not dead thankfully, just unconscious.

Target then punched Eddie and threw him to the ground

" anything I want to do ginger! What are you gonna do to stop me!"

" let him go" Grace said standing out of the shadows.

Eddie noticed her Amber eyes had suddenly gotten darker.

" and what are you gonna do about it lady?" He said smugly and raised his arms in a fighting position.

" this" she said and small fangs jutted out of her mouth, with superhuman strength she lifted him up like he was nothing and threw him against the wall, then broke his arm with a small tap, he cried out in pain, then she jabbed her fangs deep into his neck, and drank, his eyes fluttered and closed.

She grabbed him again and threw him perfectly into a dumpster.

The woman was still unconscious, she went to Eddie to help him up.

" is...is he?..."

" yes, I didn't want to...but he wasn't going to change, people like that rarely do, iv'e seen to many people like that, his girlfriend will be much better of withought him" Grace said wiping her mouth.

" he was going to kill her and me... you saved my life" he said.

" you must have some questions"

" yes.. what are you?" He asked, rather calmly she thought.

She could lie... but something about Eddie made her feel comfortable enough to tell the truth.

" I'm a vampire"

" that's...really cool... I've always wanted to meet a vampire!" Eddie said loudly.

" I think You have concussion" Grace said smiling as she helped him up.

" you saved me...why?" He asked wiping off the mud from his coat.

" because you needed help...now you have to forget about me, go on with your life, and never try to look for me again" she said as she began to walk off into the shadows.

" wait!" Eddie yelled as he chased after her, feeling uncharacteristically brave for the second time that night he decided to just ask her somethimg he'd wanted to ask when he first saw her, " you can't just leave like that, I have so many questions, you saved my life, would you like to ..umm...g...go ... somewhere tommorow?.." he asked, quickly looking at the floor nervously.

If she could blush she would've done.

" wait... you've just seen me drink someone's blood and you've just found out in a vampire... are you seriously asking me out on a..date?"

" y...yes..."

" do you have any idea how old I actually am?"

" No... but I'd like to find out" he said smiling shyly.

" umm...here" he said and with a pen he had in his pocket wrote on an old weekly bus saver, " it's my number...text me" he said. She ran off with surprising speed, leaving him the alleyway


End file.
